


achievement list

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Плюс один в послужной список, – хохотнул вдруг Бэкхён, а Чанёль закатил глаза: в последнее время у старшего вошло в привычку считать количество стран и городов, кровати которых они опорочили.





	achievement list

Сквозь распахнутую настежь балконную дверь легким порывом врывался свежий ветер. Бэкхён смотрел, как мерно покачиваются вдали океанские волны, в отражении которых уже начинали загораться огоньки первых звезд, и как постепенно пустел берег: лишь небольшие группки людей по двое-трое человек еще прогуливались по мокрому песку. Залюбовавшись открывшимся видом, парень и не заметил, как кто-то подобрался к нему со спины. И лишь почувствовав горячие губы за ухом, Бэкхён вынырнул из собственных мыслей. 

– Ёль, перестань, – тихо велел он, слегка поведя плечом. – Мы же на самом виду. 

– Ну и что, – фыркнули низким бархатным голосом, прихватывая нежную кожу под самой мочкой. 

– Лидер опять будет ругаться, что мы слишком палимся, – в противовес своим словам Бэк отвел голову чуть в сторону, открывая чужим губам лучший доступ. 

– Как будто меня это заботит, – прижавшись пухлыми губами к его уху, Чанёль обжег раковину жарким выдохом и двинулся вниз. 

– Мм.. ах, – Бэкхён откинул голову на его плечо, чувствуя легкие пощипывания губами прямо за самым ушком. Широкие ладони сцепились в замок на его животе, и парень накрыл их собственными руками, принимаясь бездумно и едва ощутимо водить пальцами по выделяющимся венам. 

Чанёль перешел губами на скулу, мягко вцеловывая нежность под самую кожу, затем на щеку, а после добрался и до губ – Бэкхён чуть повернул голову, подставляясь под поцелуй. Младший мягко взял его за подбородок, удобно подстраивая под себя, и накрыл его рот своим. Чувственные касания губами несколько минут не переходили во что-то большее, и, почувствовав, как постепенно начинает затекать шея, Бэк развернулся к парню всем телом, слегка огладив ладонями линию его плеч, и, чуть приоткрыв рот, впустил в него чужой язык, что тут же оказался зажат между его зубами. Протяжно выдохнув, Бэкхён сжал пальцами ворот его футболки, чувствуя, как от жаркого поцелуя в животе начинает клубиться пульсирующий шар страсти и желания. 

Куснув младшего за губу, Бэк чуть отстранился, но тут же спустился губами на шею, жадно припадая к влажной коже. Обильно смочив слюной выбранный участок светлой кожи у самого основания шеи, он уже было хотел оставить там горящую метку, но голос Чанёля оказался быстрее. 

– Не оставляй засосов, детка, – попросил он слегка надломленным голосом. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня потом сосватали с какой-нибудь девкой. 

Бэкхён с сожалением отстранился и уставился на него невероятно грустными глазами, медленно облизывая губы. Его взгляд, обиженный и просящий, выбивал почву из-под ног – Чанёлю становилось невероятно трудно ему отказать, когда он на глазах превращался в побитого жизнью щенка. 

– Ох, черт, – едва слышно чертыхнулся он и, схватившись за воротник, одним резким движением стянул с себя футболку, отбрасывая в сторону тумбочки. Что-то зазвенело и, кажется, даже упало, но Чанёль был слишком заворожен чужим взглядом – на дне бэкхёновских зрачков словно зажглись фонарики, завлекая своим огнем и согревая теплым светом. 

Бэк кинулся к нему и набросился на обнажившуюся кожу жадными губами. Проведя языком вдоль косточки ключиц, он остановился у самого плеча и с силой сомкнул зубы, оставляя на светлой коже кровавый подтек. Чанёль едва слышно зашипел и сжал в ладони его мягкие волосы. Бэкхён кусаться любил и делал это с таким наслаждением, словно, не оставь он на Чанёле своих следов, тот испарится из кровати следующим же утром. Младший особо не возражал – эта странная привычка ему даже нравилась и, признаться честно, нехило заводила. До тех пор, пока лидер не замечал его без футболки, усыпанного красными точками, словно так любимое им печенье – шоколадной крошкой, и не начинал отчитывать обоих. Бэкхён виновато склонял голову, пряча глаза за челкой, но Чанёль знал, что он смотрит на собственные метки исподтишка и наслаждается ими, облизывая при этом губы. 

Бэкхён с садистским удовольствием сжал зубы на чувствительном соске, и Чанёль вынырнул из собственных мыслей, замечая на себе его голодный взгляд. Паршивец заметил, что мысленно он был не с ним, и вернул его обратно наиболее приятным для себя способом. Чанёль чуть оттянул его голову за волосы и хрипло усмехнулся. 

– Проказничаешь? – лукаво спросил он, спускаясь пальцами на шею и легко поглаживая под самым загривком.

Бэкхён лишь кивнул согласно и снова потянулся к его губам, всасывая в рот попеременно то одну, то другую. Чуть подтолкнув Чанёля назад, парень не заметил препятствия в виде кровати, и младший, уткнувшись ногами в деревянный каркас, повалился назад и потянул его за собой. Бэк упал на него с приглушенным смешком, едва не пропустив за этой возней едва слышный стук в дверь. 

Он чуть приподнял голову и вопросительно глянул на парня под собой. Чанёль однако не менее удивленно смотрел в ответ, и в этот же момент стук повторился снова. С тихим стоном Бэкхён сполз на пол и зашагал к двери. За которой, конечно же, оказался лидер, словно нутром чующий, когда они начинали развлекаться – в мягких спортивных штанах, мятой футболке и с открытым ртом. Он хотел напомнить парням о завтрашнем мероприятии, но вместо этого с его губ сорвалось возмущенное:

– Опять под окнами целуетесь? – Чунмён окинул взглядом покрасневшие, зацелованные губы младшего парня и только затем заглянул ему в глаза. 

За спиной Бэкхёна послышался приглушенный смешок, и Ким перевел взгляд ему за плечо, натыкаясь на обнаженного по пояс Чанёля, развалившегося на измятом покрывале и приветливо махнувшего рукой. 

– Я пришел напомнить про завтрашнюю съемку для общих фото, – устало выдохнул он наконец. – Сразу после завтрака, не забудьте, – Бэкхён кивнул. 

– Постарайтесь выглядеть прилично, – Бэкхён снова кивнул. 

– И не шумите особо, – чуть громче, чтобы и Чанёль наверняка услышал. 

– Мы будем тише воды, хён, – пообещал Бэк, хлопнув его по плечу. Чунмён благодарно кивнул и двинулся вниз по коридору, через несколько секунд скрываясь за светлой дверью своего номера. 

Бэкхён проводил его взглядом, запер дверь и вернулся в кровать, падая на свободную половину и раскидывая руки и ноги звездочкой. 

– Нужно быть потише, – почему-то шепотом поведал он. – Иначе получим нагоняй от Чунмён-хёна. 

– Ты так не умеешь, – усмехнулся Чанёль, подкатываясь ближе к нему.

Бэкхён пихнул его кулаком в голое плечо и, приподнявшись на локте, снова вовлек в поцелуй. Прижавшись чуть ближе, перекинул свою ногу через его и вжался пахом в бедро. Продолжая с удовольствием терзать и без того распухшие губы, Бэк начал неспешные ерзанья. 

– Хочешь сегодня порулить? – спросил Чанёль, когда старший забрался на него почти полностью. 

– Нет, – Бэкхён вдруг оторвался от него и снова откинулся на постель. – Я устал. Мы с Мин-хёном сегодня на спор устроили заплыв на четыреста метров. Трижды.

Парень прикрыл глаза и несколько минут лежал молча, издавая лишь едва слышное сопение. Чанёль заволновался, как бы он не уснул прямо так, и, чуть подумав, уселся у него в ногах, аккуратно сгибая их в коленях. Бэкхён лениво приоткрыл глаза, и младший заметил вспыхнувшее в них с новой силой желание. Уложив его ноги себе на бедра, Чанёль не спеша стащил с него шорты с трусами.

– Растянуть тебя? – спросил он, поглаживая острые коленки. – Или ты достаточно растянут еще с утра?

– Дурак, – Бэкхён возмущенно пихнул его в плечо, но младший заметил, как от смущения загорелись кончики его ушей. А затем услышал едва слышное "растяни" и победно улыбнулся, даже и не ожидая другого ответа – Бэк по какой-то неизвестной ему причине очень любил чувствовать его пальцы в себе. 

Разведя его ноги чуть шире, Чанёль погладил костяшками полувозбужденный член, чуть сжал в ладони поджавшиеся яички и только затем скользнул пальцами ниже. Дырка действительно была чуть влажной после утренних забав в запотевшей кабинке душа и наверняка еще очень чувствительной. Парень обвел ее большим пальцем по кругу, чуть надавливая, но не проникая. Бэкхён предвкушающе выдохнул и, чуть задрав на себе футболку, царапнул сосок. Чанёль легко отпихнул его ладонь и сжал розовую бусину между собственных пальцев. Старший раскрыл рот в немом стоне и чуть повел бедрами, вынуждая чужие пальцы скользнуть внутрь всего на несколько миллиметров. Чанёль уложил ладонь ему на живот, аккуратно прижимая к кровати, и скользнул во влажную глубину двумя пальцами, почти сразу утыкаясь подушечками в набухший комочек простаты. Бэкхён издал сладкий стон, эхом отскочивший от стен, и младший накрыл его губы ладонью.

– Тшш, – велел он, обводя большим пальцем нижнюю губу, – ты же не хочешь, чтобы Чунмён-хён снова нагрянул. 

Бэкхён замотал головой и чуть выгнул спину, сильнее насаживаясь на его пальцы. Чанёль чуть развел их в стороны, ощутимо потер пульсирующие стенки и, пару раз царапнув простату короткими ногтями, вытащил пальцы, наблюдая, как блестит на фалангах смазка, оставшаяся внутри еще с утра. Бэк облизнул губы, следя за тем, как он обтирает смазанные пальцы о собственный член, и закрыл глаза, предвкушая скорое проникновение. Чанёль подхватил его ноги, прижимая колени к собственным бокам, и неспешно толкнулся внутрь. Бэкхён вжался головой в подушку и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Младший медленно отвел бедра назад и снова толкнулся, с мягким шлепком ударяясь о его подтянутые ягодицы. 

Через несколько десятков минут чувственных толчков Бэкхён высвободил свои ноги из чужого захвата и, крепко обняв ими младшего за поясницу, притянул ближе, вынуждая парня завалиться на собственную грудь. Чанёль успел в последний момент перенести вес на собственные локти, чтобы не придавить парня под собой, и уткнулся ему во влажную шею, крепко вдыхая мускусный запах. Бэк тут же сомкнул руки на его спине и вцепился зубами в плечо, глуша срывающийся с губ скулеж. Младший почувствовал, как наливается кровью свежий синяк, и спустил глубоко внутри, до боли впиваясь пальцами в его бока. 

Проехавшись последний раз членом по чужим рельефным кубикам, Бэкхён напрягся всем телом и тоже кончил, забрызгав белесой жидкостью его влажную грудь. Не в силах больше держаться на ослабевших руках, Чанёль аккуратно улегся на него сверху, чувствуя, как сладко дрожат чужие ноги на его пояснице. Мышцы на ногах приятно заныли от напряжения, и Бэк опустил их на кровать, тут же переплетая с чужими. 

Чанёль лежал на нем, мерно дыша, и покусывал покрасневшее ухо. Бэкхён чувствовал, как остывают их разгоряченные тела, и слегка поежился от прохладного ветра, проникающего сквозь так и не закрытую балконную дверь и ласкающего влажную кожу.

– Плюс один в послужной список, – хохотнул вдруг Бэкхён, а Чанёль закатил глаза: в последнее время у старшего вошло в привычку считать количество стран и городов, кровати которых они опорочили. Список этот насчитывал уже несколько десятков пунктов и всё пополнялся и пополнялся. Чанёль думал первое время, что Бэк просто нашел себе очередное развлечение и скоро и думать забудет об этом, как он его окрестил, "послужном списке". Но он, на удивление, оказался довольно серьезен.

Чанёль скатился с него и поднялся на ноги, двигаясь в сторону балконной двери.

– Эй! – голос Бэкхёна нагнал его почти у самой цели. – Оденься, – старший кинул в него шорты, – не хватало еще, чтобы фанатки заценили твои гениталии.

– Какой в этом смысл, если потом все равно меня разденешь, – заворчал парень, но шорты покорно натянул. А затем закрыл балконную дверь и задвинул плотные шторы, скрывая их уютный номер от посторонних глаз.

Когда он вернулся к кровати, Бэкхён лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и светил светлой подтянутой задницей. Чанёль не смог отказать себе в удовольствии оставить на ней смачный шлепок. Бэк вскрикнул и оторвал голову от подушки, переводя на него возмущенный взгляд.

– Охренел? – зашипел он, оглаживая пострадавшую ягодицу прохладной ладонью. Чанёль следил, как наливается на коже красный отпечаток его ладони, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что был бы совсем не прочь отшлепать этого паршивца до ярких синяков. Бэкхён заметил, как потемнел его взгляд, и снова перевернулся на живот, слегка оттопырив попку.

– Понравилось? – спросил он, покачивая задницей. Чанёль забрался на кровать и без лишних слов отвесил ему еще один ощутимый шлепок. Бэкхён снова тихо зашипел, но от руки не увернулся и чуть прогнулся в спине, приглашая. Младший примерился и ударил снова, завороженно наблюдая, как легко дрожит от удара покрасневшая кожа. 

Он шлепал его несколько минут, меняя лишь силу и место удара, и Бэкхён только податливо стонал, а смазка, капающая с его члена, пачкала когда-то чистую простынь. Лаская взглядом отпечатки собственных ладоней на чужой красной коже, Чанёль вдруг поднес одну ладонь к губам и широко лизнул, а затем огладил влажной рукой пылающую кожу. Парень под ним затрясся всем телом и кончил, безвольно повалившись на мокрые простыни. Младший склонился над его задницей и поочередно поцеловал каждую пострадавшую половинку, а затем подхватил разморенное тело на руки и отнес в ванную. 

Пока Бэкхён отмокал в горячей воде, Чанёль успел поменять испачканные простыни, уложив его затем в чистую постель. Довольный и разомлевший, старший нежился в его объятьях, позволяя чужим губам зацеловывать сморщившиеся после горячей воды пальчики, и лишь блаженно щурился.

– Ты поставил будильник? – едва ворочая языком, спросил он. – Завтра общая съемка после завтрака.

Чанёль лишь покивал в ответ, едва ли вникая в суть вопроса, и почувствовал, как проваливается в сон. В котором они с Бэкхёном прогуливались по мокрому песку под ручку и яркий свет звезд, а вокруг не было ни единой души.


End file.
